1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to centrifugal fans typically used in electronic devices such as computers.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of the computer industry, central processing units (CPUs) in computers generate a large amount of heat during operation, and the heat must be dissipated immediately. A typical heat dissipation device for dissipating heat from a CPU includes a centrifugal fan and a heat sink. A cooling airflow generating by the centrifugal fan dissipates the heat rapidly, so that heat remaining in the CPU stays within a safe temperature range.
One way to improve the heat dissipation performance of the centrifugal fan is to increase the rotation rate of the blades, thereby increasing the air output of the centrifugal fan. However, this may also increase the noise of the centrifugal fan, and annoy or discomfort the user of the computer.
Therefore, a centrifugal fan which is capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.